The present invention is an improvement in thermal batteries of the type disclosed and taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,822, 3,425,872, 3,527,615, 3,367,800, 3,891,460, 3,930,888 and 4,119,769. Thermal batteries typically comprise a plurality of thermal cells each of which includes an anode, cathode, electrolyte and an integral igniteable heat source. The electrolyte is usually a eutectic mixture of LiCl and KCl and the cathode (depolarizer) comprises a material which is reduced in the electrochemical cell such as phosphates, metal oxides, borates and chromates. The most common depolarizer material is calcium chromate or vanadium pentoxide. Recently, a mixture of iron pyrite and binder have been shown to have significant advantages over conventional depolarizer materials, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,769.
In the present state of the art thermal cells, the anode comprises a fusable metal normally selected from the group consisting of alkali metals, alkaline earth metals and alloys thereof which melt below the operating temperature of the battery. Of these, lithium and lithium alloys are preferred.
The anode, in practice, comprises a metal cup into which the active metal is positioned. Positioned adjacent to the active metal is an asbestos insulator or separator. The electrolyte, normally in the form of a wafer, is positioned adjacent to the separator in the cup. The depolarizer, preferably consisting of an analyte and catholyte layered wafer, is positioned in stacked array against the electrolyte.
Use of lithium in thermal batteries provides a number of advantages not the least of which is its capability of providing high current densities as a liquid metal anode. The reactive nature of lithium and its low melting point, however, have caused a number of associated difficulties, the most serious of which is leakage of the molten metal. Such leakage causes short circuits and premature failure in such batteries. An asbestos separator or other fibrous material is typically used to prevent or reduce such leakage by direct reaction with the molten metal, but such means occupy precious space and expose workers to asbestos material.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved thermal anode which includes the advantages of lithium without its inherent disadvantages. It is a further object to provide an anode which results in a thermal cell having decreased weight and thickness by eliminating the need for asbestos or other separator materials. A yet further object is to achieve the aforementioned benefits and at the same time improve the electrical characteristics of the batteries.